


My Love is Your Love

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Engaged, Everything you can possibly imagine that has to do with weddings, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings in General, married, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Hollerfield/Osterland Proposal fic.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for @doctorwhoshield_ on instagram.
> 
> This is my first request, so I hope y'all like it!

Tom and Harrison had been dating for almost 3 years now. The journey they had travelled through together, was like no other and neither of them would’ve given it up for the world. 

Tom made Harrison a better person, and Harrison made Tom a better person, and that was why Tom decided he’d ask “the big question.”  
Harrison had kept hinting it at him, like he was saying he wanted Tom to propose, but he couldn’t be sure. Then again, Tom didn’t know why he was stressing, this was Harrison, his soulmate, his other half. Tom’s patience was wearing thin, he was getting impatient with himself for stalling. It was now, or he might loose his sanity. 

Tom made sure Haz was out of his way, before calling up the one person that would be able to help him. 

10 minutes later, his annoying, curly haired brother turned up at his door. 

“So, let me get this straight, you want me to help you ring shopping for Harrison?” Harry stated, and Tom nodded. 

“Ok” Harry replied, smiling. “Let’s do this!” 

They spent the rest of the day looking, but nothing seemed to fit. He knew Haz wouldn’t want anything too “extra” but he loved Harrison a lot. 

He shook his head once more, and Harry groaned. 

“You can’t keep shaking your head” Harry reminded but Tom ignored him. An idea struck him, and he rushed up to the counter, a confused Harry following behind. 

“Do you do engravings?” He asked and the lady nodded. 

She passed him a piece of paper, and told him to write what he wanted. 

After he’d finished writing he smiled to himself and Harry made a fake gagging motion, reading what he’d written. 

“You agreed to come” Tom shot at him, and Harry eye rolled. 

“Not for you to be all mushy over someone who’s not here” Harry reminded. 

Tom shot him a glare. 

__________

“Hi Tommo” Haz called as he walked in and Tom smiled back. 

“Where have you been?” Haz asked as Tom got home. 

“Out with Harry” Tom replied and Haz nodded. 

“Dinner’s ready” he said and put the food on the table, but not before moving to plant a kiss on Tom’s lips. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, before Tom spoke. 

“Do you want to go out on Friday” Tom asked, and Haz looked surprised. 

“Y-yea, I-i m-mean sure” he stuttered, and Tom raised an eye brow. 

“You don’t want to go out?” Tom questioned. 

“No no, I do” Harrison said quickly, and Tom breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Good, you had me worried there” Tom joked. 

Harrison was caught by surprise, Tom would only want to “go out” if he wanted to tell Harrison something important, and that made Harrison very nervous. What could Tom possibly want to say. He shook his head and continued eating. 

__________

Tom finished his hair and straightened his bowtie. He patted his pocket to make sure he had it and smiled. 

Harrison on the other hand, was fretting, Tom had left him to get ready and he was struggling to choose what to wear. 

“Babe what’s taking so long?” Tom called, and Haz groaned. 

“Nothing” Haz lied and Tom shrugged. 

Harrison finally settled on his black suit and tie. He walked out. Tom hadn’t said anything, except that it was a 32 minute drive away. 

As they got into the car, Harrison tried to make conversation, but found he was speculating too much to want to make any valid comments. Tom was beginning to feel nervous too now, he was beginning to rethink his idea. What happened if Haz didn’t want to get married just yet, or worse what happened if he said no in front of everyone. 

He shook his head. That would never happen, right?

The uncomfortable silence made the drive last forever but soon enough they got there. 

They arrived at an Italian restaurant, called Locanda Locatelli. 

“You chose Italian?” Haz said softly. 

Tom just nodded. Italian food was Harrison’s favourite, so maybe the news was good news after all, or maybe he wanted to break up and leave it on a good note. 

After they’d been seated, Tom noticed Harrison wasn’t acting himself. 

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked. 

“Nothing, uh I…” he trailed off. 

“You can tell me” Tom gently coaxed. 

“Ok…um do you want to break up with me…is that why you asked me to come here, I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t ask but I just need some clarity” Harrison said, looking down. 

Tom took Harrison’s hand. “Harrison, I’m so sorry you got the wrong idea here, actually it’s the complete opposite, and I was going to ask you after, but it seems you do need clarity now.”

He got up and Harrison looked confused and then he pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt down. Harrison gaped and suddenly he felt so stupid for ever doubting his boyfriend…soon to be fiancé?

“Harrison James Osterfield, I’ve known you for what seems like forever. You’ve been the love of my life for longer than I can remember, I love you more than I love myself and everyone else in my life put together, and I want to spend every single day I have left with you” Tom took a breath, as he watched tears stream down Harrison’s face. 

“I love you so much, and I hope you can return those feelings and do me the honours of marrying me” 

Harrison shook slightly as he processed what Tom was doing. He smiled and nodded. Tom stood and slid the ring onto his finger, before kissing him. They were both unaware of everyone in the restaurant clapping. Harrison smiled. 

“I hope you can enjoy dinner and stop worrying now” Tom said and Haz smiled. 

He looked down at his ring again. It was a simple silver band, but if Harrison looked closer he could make out small engravings and a small blue stone in the middle of the ring, matching the exact colours of his eyes. He held it up under the light and read the engravings out loud. 

“My love is your love?” He questioned quietly and Tom nodded. 

“You wrote the lines of our favourite song on my engagement ring?” Haz asked and Tom blushed, but nodded. 

“You’re such a dork” Haz giggled and leaned over to kiss Tom again. 

All Harrison and Tom’s previous worries washed away. Tom _didn’t_ want to break up and Harrison _didn’t_ say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics "My Love is Your Love" is from a song called Got to be Real 
> 
> Harrison actually played this song in a video he made with Harry and it sparked an idea. 
> 
> They're so going to dance to it.


	2. So Far So Good.

“Oh my god show me the ring!” Charlotte squealed and Haz covered his ears. 

“I’m beginning to regret inviting you for coffee” Haz mumbled 

Harrison held his hand out anyway and Charlotte examined closer. 

“Wow, it’s a stunner” she replied and he smiled. 

“I love how the stone matches your eyes…literally. Like how did he choose the exact shade of blue” Charlotte pointed out and Harrison blushed. 

“He must spend a lot of time looking at your eyes” she teased. 

“Anyway, can I be your bridesmaid?” She asked. 

“Why do you think I asked you here you idiot” Harrison said, and she squealed once more, while Haz rolled his eyes. She pulled him into a hug and he smiled, this was his sister after all. Whether or not she over reacted, she was still his younger sister. 

“Oh and by the way, we aren’t doing this is Monty and Tessa are involved too” Charlotte pointed and Harrison raised and eye brow. 

“Monty should definitely carry your rings, and Tessa can run beside him” Charlotte said and Harrison laughed. 

“Yup, you go ahead and plan my whole wedding for me char” He joked and she blushed. 

___________

Tom threaded his hands through his hair once again. 

Harrison sat down and laced Tom’s hand through his own. 

“Stop worrying” Harrison reassured. 

“Who are we supposed to inviteeee” Tom whined. 

“How about this, let’s have the wedding and reception for close friends and family, and then we can have another thing for everyone else who will feel offended if we don’t invite them” Harrison joked, easing Tom’s worries. 

“Uh, why are you so civilised” Tom teased. 

Harrison just shrugged and pulled Tom into an embrace. 

Excitement and warmth danced between them. 

“Are you excited??” Harrison asked when they pulled away. 

“Well, now that you’ve calmed down the mess I call myself, yes I’m very excited” Tom said, smiling. 

“You’re going to be mine forever” Harrison whispered and Tom couldn’t help but blush. 

Harrison laughed, “come on then, let’s get these invites done then” 

After the two had finished inviting all their close friends and family, they sat back and admired the 100’s of invites they’d signed. 

“Woah, there’s a lot” Tom noted and Haz nodded. 

“Tick invitations off our list. What’s next darling?” Haz asked. 

“We’ve found catering, and a venue so next is our suits” Tom said, and Harrison’s eyes lit up. 

Tom chuckled, Harrison was in love with clothing, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone, since he looked amazing in basically everything, but when it came to choosing clothes, he was definitely in “his zone.”

“I was thinking we could get Joshua to design them, but he suggested another designer” Harrison started

“But we can’t get anyone else can we” Tom finished and Haz smiled. 

“Exactly, come on then, let’s pay “Mr Kane” a visit” Harrison joked and he lifted Tom from his chair spinning him around. 

Tom squealed but let himself be lifted anyway, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck. 

___________

“So, you want navy blue, and Tom you want black right?” Joshua confirmed and the boys nodded. 

“Great, I’ll see what I can find” Joshua noted. 

He came back a moment later and threw the suit over the door of Haz’s changing room. 

He unzipped the suit bag inhaling the smell of the new fabric. He smiled. He pulled the jacket to his face and inhaled the familiar smell. The suit was a velvet midnight blue. The suit was soft yet it still had that hard form of a freshly tailored suit. Harrison pulled out the rest. The collar, buttons and sleeve hems were a lighter shade of blue, still dark, but less on the black side. The waist coat that went with it was also navy blue velvet and blue trim as well. It went with a white shirt and black bowtie. Along with a pair of black patent leather shoes. It was perfect and as Harrison looked into the mirror he could definitely see himself walking down the aisle. 

Tom was still in the changing room when Haz walked out. 

“No no no!” Joshua exclaimed, “you can’t let him see you!” 

Harrison laughed, “he’s almost my husband” Harrison reminded, 

“All the more reason to hide it from him, you can’t see his either, come on let’s do this in here, I don’t think it needs much work anyway, it looks perfect on you and I have your size and stuff from last time” Joshua said and Haz nodded. 

Once the designer had helped Harrison, he told him to wait outside. 

He fitted Tom’s suit, which was a bit baggy on the sides. It was a black tuxedo, with a double breasted jacket, white shirt and a black bowtie. He also had patent leather shoes. 

“Wow, you two are going to look stunning” Joshua said and Tom chuckled nervously. 

“What’s wrong? That was a halfhearted laugh” Joshua asked. 

“Nothing, it’s just, he always looks amazing because he’s tall and has long legs and gorgeous eyes, and then there’s just me I’m like so short the shoulders don’t even fit me” Tom said quietly. 

“Why don’t you go and say that to Harrison and see what he says” Joshua suggested. 

“You’re being very irrational, just because Harrison’s build is different to yours doesn’t mean you look bad, if we all looked the same we’d be boring” Joshua reminded and Tom smiled. 

“Plus, you’re gonna look pretty hot after this” he joked and Tom chuckled, a full hearted laugh this time. 

__________  
“You want me to be your best man? And Harry to be your “Honours attendant?” Tuwaine confirmed and Tom nodded. 

“Sam’s Catering/organising the food, so he doesn’t need anymore pressure, he’s got enough on his plate” Tom laughed at his own joked. 

Tuwaine laughed and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“So what do you say?” Tom asked, and the two other boys looked at each before looking at Tom. 

“Yes, yes and yes” Harry replied and Tom smiled. 

“So far so good” He mumbled under his breath.


	3. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Planning and Cuddles as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Scroll to the bottom to check out Tom and Haz's mental checklist so far.

The boys didn’t want mountain loads of guests, so since they had less people they decided to choose a really nice Venue. They’d chosen to get married in Venice. It was a special place for them, because they had their first kiss on the Rialto Bridge over the Grand Canal on set of SpiderMan Far From Home. (Yes they’re so Cliche.) 

So, tickets, dresses and suits were bought for everyone who’d be coming along. The two of them did make sure to specifically state, that they didn’t want gifts, but they new that wouldn’t be the case, especially with Nikki.

Tom tried not to make a big deal, but when Harrison posted a photo of him kissing Tom and holding his ring up, everyone went wild. Like literally, the whole “holland fandom” blew up. 

He turned off his phone and walked onto the porch to see his boyfriend curled up reading with Tessa in the middle. He smiled and moved to lie next to him. 

“We’re almost done” Tom mumbled. He moved a few strands of hair from his face and he smiled, looking up from his book.

“I still can’t believe this” Harrison replied, leaning forward to press a small kiss to Tom’s lips. 

“I can. You were always made to be mine” Tom murmured in response.

Tessa whined and both boys laughed, pulled her between them to cuddle with her. Harrison looked up over the glass cover to see the stars shining brightly. They reminded him of Tom’s eyes, the way they sparkled and shined. That night they both fell asleep on the porch, underneath the stars, their thoughts clouded in the galaxy of love. 

__________

“What do you mean rehearsal dinner” Sam asked, as he sat down to eat. 

“Well, it’s like a traditional thing that the Groom’s parents are supposed to organise, basically you go and practise what’s going to happen on the actual night a night before the wedding” Nikki explained. 

“Do we really need one?” Harry asked. “I mean they’re having their “joint stag weekend” so do we really need that as well?”

“It might be nice, they’ve been busy planning so treating them to dinner might be nice” Dominic said and he rest of the family nodded. 

“As long as I don’t have to make anymore food I’m good” Sam joked and everyone laughed. 

“You haven’t even made any yet” Paddy teased. 

“Yea well, all this “planning” is doing my head in” Sam replied.

_________

“Let’s get this party started baby” Haz said as he offered Tom his arm after they’d stepped out of the car. 

They’d decided to have their last weekend as “bachelors” in Kingston at their local golf club. They’d booked hotels for everyone and invited all their closets friends. They weren’t following a traditional pattern at all, so there were girls as well. But hey, who cares, this was their decision. 

The two walked into the golf clubroom and everyone cheered. Harry was there with his camera. Tom’s old friends from Billy Elliot were invited as well, and half the MCU cast had been invited as well. Hell even Zendaya was there. Jacob did get an invite but he seemed to have gone off the radar, which was sad because both boys were hoping he’d turn up. 

“Aiiii there’s our boyyyyy!” Tuwaine shouted as he saw Tom walk in. Tom rolled his eyes. Everyone crowded around Harrison asking him to show them his ring and they “ooed” and “aaahed” at it and he blushed. He’d be lying if said he didn’t like the attention. 

Everyone enjoyed a wonderful day golfing and enjoyed eating dinner an having a few to drink at the main rooms of the golf club as well. Harrison of course enjoyed thoroughly thrashing Tom playing golf but when he pulled his pouty face and his puppy eyes, Haz couldn’t help “accidentally” swing in the wrong direction. Once they’d finished playing golf and eaten, Harry had very thoughtfully booked a club out, so they all moved there. They put together a play list and danced practically all night. Harrison was happily dancing with a friend and Tom was dancing with Zendaya, when the crowd decided it would be a good idea to lift them up and carry them across the crowd. The boys found themselves being thrown around for a while before they ended up on two feet again. Tom was flung onto the ground and he landed in the arms of his fiancé. Harrison caught him and pulled him in close. 

“y’alright, love?” Haz whispered in his ear. 

“Mhm” Tom mumbled, his head in Harrison’s chest. 

After a long night of staying up a full 24 hours, they went back to their hotels and crashed. None of them woke up until the rooms expired. 

__________

Hollerfield's Mental Checklist; (so far) 

1\. Guest list and invites - check  
2\. Wedding “crew” bridesmaids blah blah - check  
3\. Date/save dates and venue - check  
4\. Outfits and other attire - check  
5\. Wedding Reception seating - check  
6\. Decorations (let’s hope Nikki and Phil have sorted this out  
7\. Catering - check  
8\. Music - (hopefully Harry hasn’t gone too “full out”  
9\. Proper wedding Rings - to do  
10\. Speakers/speeches - to do  
11\. Get married - yay  
12\. Plan honeymoon? - maybe


	4. Stag do - in detail

The requester asked to do their stag party is more detail so, here it is;

Tom swung his club into the ground as Harrison bet again yet him. 

“What’s wrong, are you being a sore looser?” Harrison joked. 

“Y’know maybe you should join another team” Haz offered aiming to the group of girls who were standing talk rather than actually playing. Tom whined and Harrison laughed. 

So far they’d been finished 6 holes and there were 12 left, Harrison had beaten Tom in every single one. Once again, Tom intently lined up his shot and once again he missed. 

He huffed and heard a laugh that didn’t belong to his annoying fiancé. 

Turned out it belonged to his annoying costar instead. 

“You two are like an old married couple, I swear in 60 years time you’ll still be here arguing over the shot” Zendaya teased. 

Tom rolled his eyes. 

“She’s right” Harrison mumbled as he spun Tom around and kissed him. 

“God, where’s my guy that spins me around and kisses me” Zendaya joked. 

The next 6 holes, Harrison got it straight in and Tom pulled faces. 

Then for the last 6, because Harrison felt so bad, he purposely swung wrong and it was all worth it when Tom smiled that very childish smile. 

_________

Earlier, Harry had asked Harrison a bunch of questions and noted down all of Harrison’s answers. He asked personal questions, but then he was going to add in other things as well, so first he asked Haz things like;

Harrison’s answers; - Written by Harry Holland 

1\. What would you grab in a fire first? - My clothes, obviously that would be after Tom, Monty and Tessa were safe  
2\. What’s the best present Tom’s ever given you? - His heart, no just kidding that’s cheesy. This isn’t a gift, but probably him asking me to be his assistant.  
3\. What are you most likely to argue about? - The bath mat, who picked up the bath mat last. Tom always has a problem with not picking it up after he’s finished in the bathroom and it drives me up the wall.  
4\. What was the last movie you cried in? - Ooo, I don’t know, I think it was Sophies Choice, we watched it recently and I cried.  
5\. What’s your best party trick? - I’m great at doing trick shots, like any kind especially with a golf club, and I swear if Tom doesn’t get that I might cry again.  
6\. Who’s your celebrity crush? - Oh there’s this super cute young actor, I think his names Harrison Osterfield, yea him, I love him.  
7\. Who’s the funniest? - Tom, he always falls over himself and as sad as that sounds its hilarious.  
8\. What’s your most embarrassing moment? - I don’t know, I haven’t had many, I think one time I was trying to slide on one of those boards across the sand and fell face first, that was pretty embarrassing.  
9\. What are you most scared of? - I don’t usually get scared, that’s Toms job, mine to to provide cuddles.  
10\. What’s your worst habit? - I don’t know, I’m perfect. No joking, I think it’s probably that I take up the whole bed, like I sprawl out o much that sometimes Tom’s on the floor in the morning. 

After Harry had asked a bunch of questions, he asked Tom some different ones. - Written by Harry Holland. 

1\. If you could take one thing to a desert island what would it be? - Harrison  
2\. What are you most scared of? - Harrison. (Apparently when he gets grumpy he’s scary)  
3\. Who’s the better cook? - definitely Harrison, I almost burnt the kitchen down one time  
4\. Who removes the spiders from the rooms? - *shrugs and blushes* *very quietly* Harrison (I rolled my eyes so much my head hurt)  
5\. What’s your proudest moment? - easy, when I found out I was spider man.  
6\. Three words you’d use to describe yourself? - Stupid, lively and cuddly.  
7\. What’s your guilty pleasure? - ooo, that’s hard, I love chocolate, that and beer.  
8\. Which celebrity do you look like the most? - That really hot one, who always wears spandex. Tom Holland? Yea him. (I rolled my eyes again)  
9\. Who takes longest to get ready? - Oh god, always Harrison.  
10\. Who takes up the most room in bed? - Harrison, god I don’t want to go there. 

After Harry had collated his data, he put it all together.  
When it came to the actual night, he put Tom and Harrison in front of each other with seats, and began to read the questions out. 

He did one each way. 

“Tom, What would Harrison grab in a fire first?” Harry started. 

“Umm, his clothes?” Tom guessed and Harry nodded. The crowd cheered as they crowded around. 

“Harrison, If Tom could take one thing to a desert island what would it be?” Harry asked. 

“Ummm, I don’t know, movies maybe?” Harrison said unsure, 

“Nope, Tom answered, “Harrison” Harry said, and the crowd cooed. Harrison blushed and so did Tom. 

This went on for a while, Harry asking the questions to see who could answer them correctly.

Finally it came to “on the spot questions and Harry and Sam took turns asking those. 

“Let’s start, so first question, who’s the most attractive?” Sam said. 

Both Tom and Haz turned and looked at each other before saying each other’s names. Sam an Harry rolled their eyes, while the crowd cheered. 

“Who’s the better dancer?” 

“Definitely Tom, that’s obvious” Harrison said, Tom nodded. 

“Where was your first kiss?” Harry asked. 

“In Venice on the rialto bridge” Tom answered. 

“What’s the first thing you guys do in the morning?” Sam questioned. 

“That’s easy, kiss” Haz answered and Harry fake gagged, earning a hit from Sam. 

“When did you first say I love you” 

“After out first kiss, when we’d realised we were in love” Tom confirmed, once again the crowd cooed. 

“Harrison this is for you, what cologne does Tom wear?” 

“Eassssy, Liz Claiborne Curve For Men” Harrison said, and Tom blushed that Haz knew it off the top of his head.  
Harrison knew Tom like the back of his hand, quite literally. 

I guess you could say they were like “peas and carrots” - Forrest Gump reference.


	5. Our Love is Here to Stay

Tom lay in bed replaying all the moments. From being thrown through the crowd to blushing like mad, because his fiancé knew the exact name of the cologne he wore. He turned to the side to see Harrison had quite literally taken up 7/8 of the bed. He laughed and moved so he was lying under him. 

“Wake up Hazza, we need to get moving” he whispered. Harrison groaned but rolled over and woke, to see his boyfriends chocolate eyes. He smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

The last thing they needed to do before their wedding was pick out Harrison’s actual wedding ring, and Tom’s wedding band as well. 

Considering it was no surprise anymore, they decided to choose together. They spent the rest of the day ring shopping together, and the boys regret having told Nikki and Dom what they were doing. It was a mistake because when they went to pay for their rings, they found out they’d already been paid for. Tom shook his head and made a mental note to ring his mother and pay her back. 

They chose their rings and decided because Haz already had “my love is your love” on his, they’d get “our love is here to stay” on Tom’s, which is the second part of the lyrics of their favourite song. 

________

“Just come to this address, I’m not saying anything else” Nikki said and Tom groaned. 

“Uh, mummmmm, I hate it when you go all mysterious” he groaned and she laughed. 

“See you then Tom” and she hung up. 

“Babe, Nikki wants us to go to this place, I don’t know why now! It’s a day before our wedding” Tom whined. 

“Hun, she’s probably planned a rehearsal dinner” and when Tom’s face turned to “ohhhh yeaaa” he laughed. He opened his arms and pulled Tom in for a hug. 

“You’re such a dork” Harrison said and Tom laughed. Putting his head into Harrison’s shoulder. 

“Come on then, let’s get ready” Harrison encouraged, but Tom whined in protest. 

“No, baby, we’re not going to sit here all night, we can after dinner, I promise” Harrison said and Tom smiled. 

The two got ready and Tom came out first sporting a maroon button down with trousers and converses, Harrison a while later, in a navy button down, trousers and docs. 

“We’re matching” Tom joked. 

Harrison laughed and intertwined his fingers with his fiancé’s, pulling him along and into the car. 

They drove and Tom and Harrison sang silently together to Harrison’s favourite playlist, giggling and laughing. The connection between them was warm and sweet. Harrison stopped the car and instead of getting out, he turned and looked at Tom. Tom looked back at him. 

“Are we getting out babe?” Tom asked. 

“They can wait” Harrison mumbled, leaning forward. He took Tom’s hand, his other hand moving to Tom’s jaw. Tom leaned forward pressed his lips to Harrison’s. Harrison savoured the taste of Tom and his tongue slipped out and grazed Tom’s lips. Tom gladly gave him entrance and he felt Tom smile into the kiss. Tom made a small noise and Harrison laughed. He broke away before diving back in. 

“What happened to dinner” Tom mumbled in between kisses. 

“I’ll just eat you instead” Haz teased, and Tom blushed, but moved back to kiss him again. 

Meanwhile; 

“I’m going to be sick” harry groaned. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t watch then” Sam offered and Harry rolled his eyes AGAIN. 

“Your eyes are going to fall out of your head if you keep doing that” Sam joked and Harry groaned AGAIN. 

__________

Harrison changed into his suit, and straightened his bowtie. He had to look perfect today. 

Charlotte came rushing in. “Wow, you actually brush up pretty well” she said, while moving in front of the mirror so he couldn’t see. 

“Gee thanks Charlotte” Harrison groaned. 

“No problem” she replied, laughing. 

Her dress matched Harrison’s suit. It was long and to flowed down. It had three layers and it matched Harrison’s colours as well. The sleeves had gold trim and there were a few other gold bits here and there. Her bouquet consisted of white and gold roses to go along with it. In other words, both her and Harrison walking down the aisle together, is going to look incredible. 

They got into the car together and Harrison found himself full of nerves.

“You’ll be fine, Harrison you look perfect” Charlotte reassured. He fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt as the car pulled up. 

________

Tom stood at the top of the Superb Palazzo Cavalli, he smiled everyone was beginning to take their seats. 

His parents smiled and waved at him and he blushed. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Almost a year ago, he’d proposed to Harrison and now here they were. After all this planning they’d finally get to be together. He was upset that he couldn’t see Harrison, but you’re never supposed to see your significant other on the wedding day, are you?


	6. We Made It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's short, because the next one or two will be long! Love y'all, enjoy!
> 
> Just saying Haz's niece is NOT charlotte's daughter, it's his niece from another side, I don't know where, but she's definitely not charlottes daughter, and she is a real person.

Harrison took a deep breath. “Come on” he said and motioned for Charlotte to head out first. Harrison didn’t have a significant male in his life to walk down the aisle with. Tom offered his hand, so they could walk together, but Harrison politely declined and decided it he would walk with Monty. Monty was to wear a wreath of navy and gold roses around his colour to match the ones Charlotte was carrying. So would Tessa, except she’d have more gold ones than navy.  
Charlotte was going to walk first, then Harrison’s cousin Emma, Haz’s niece, then Monty and Then Harrison. Tessa would come later, with their rings. Jacob who was meant to be Tom’s other best man, was still nowhere to be found and Tom was very, very, very upset about that, but there wasn’t much they could do. 

He stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. He was so excited but so nervous. He knew Tom would be impatient by now, considering he knew Tom got there, 30 minutes ago. The doors to the chapel opened and Charlotte walked in. Everyone gaped at the extent of her dress, Harrison’s cousin walked in, then his niece and everyone cooed and how cute she was when she walked in, but the actual crowd pleaser was definitely Monty. He bounded up a few metres and circled. After Monty had circled he ran back around and waited for Haz to catch up. Monty continued this all the way up until he was met with Tom, Harrison following not long after. 

“Hey” he whispered, and Tom smiled. 

“Oh my god you look gorgeous” he whispered and Haz blushed. 

There was no priest, in fact Tom didn’t even know who was marrying them. Which was weird, because his mother had said she was going to organise someone.

He cast a look over to his mother who raised an eyebrow and smirked. The two stood there for 2 minutes before someone entered from the back door. It was none other than…Jacob.

“Hang on I’m coming” he called, and as he came onto the stage, Tom’s smile widened. 

“Here to gate crash my wedding?” Tom asked. 

“More like here to Marry you two” Jacob replied. 

“Are you even eligible for that?” Haz asked. 

“Where do you think I was the night you invited me to your “weekend” Jacob replied. 

“Oh my god Jacob” Tom replied. “Full of surprises” He muttered. 

Tom took Harrison’s hands in his own and Jacob began to speak. 

___________

“The rings?” Jacob asked, and Tessa who was being held back by Nikki at the back raced forward, stopped at Harry to give him a lick and continued running up to Tom. He caught her and she jumped onto him as he kneeled down, so he could untie their rings. After he’d finished she gave him a lick and moved to the side to stand with Monty, where Charlotte held them. 

“Thomas Stanley Holland, do you take Harrison James Osterfield as your lawfully wedded husband?” Jacob asked. 

“I do” Tom replied and Jacob spoke again 

“And do you, Harrison James Oysterfield, oops sorry Osterfield, take Thomas Stanley -“ he was cut off. 

“Get to the point” Harrison said and Jacob shot him a glare. 

“Do you take Thomas Stanley Holland as your husband” he said quickly. 

“I do” and Tom jumped forward to kiss his now husband. It was perfect the way Harrison’s lips fit exactly with Tom’s. Haz felt Tom smile into the kiss and he smiled back. 

The two broke away and Tom threw his and Harrison’s linked hands into the air and the crowd cheered. Tom pulled Harrison back to him and kissed him again. The crowd screamed once more. Tom pulled Harrison into his arms, and moved so he could whisper into Harrison’s ear. 

“We made it” and Harrison smiled. 

"We made it” Harrison whispered back. 

“Let’s eat now!” Harry shouted and everyone, once again laughed.


	7. Their Love Wasn't Going Anywhere.

“Got to be real” danced out of the speakers matching the same rhythm that Tom and Harrison were dancing at. Harrison spun Tom around and caught him and everyone cheered. Harrison brought his now Husband in close and held him tight pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

“I can’t get over how gorgeous you look” Harrison whispered. 

“Says you, Joshua has out done himself once again, for once I don’t have to admire his handy work from the side lines, I can see you in person” Tom replied, and as if to emphasis, he ran his hands down Harrison sides and laughed when Harrison shivered. 

Harrison smiled and Tom continued to dance in his arms. It honestly couldn’t get any better than this. Harrison lifted Tom into his arms before placing him down once more. Tom giggled while the crowd cooed. After they’d finished dancing to their song, others began to join in as other songs played. First it was Nikki and Dominic, then Sam and his Girlfriend. Harry and Tessa joined in, Charlotte and her boyfriend and soon everyone was dancing around the married couple. Tom looked around and smiled at everyone else who’d joined them. Monty who had no one to dance with, raced up to Harrison who picked him up. Tom laughed, and while Haz danced with his puppy, Tom took Harrison’s mum, Phil for a dance instead. 

____________

SpiderMan 3 had been released a few months prior to Tom and Haz getting married. It was a take in “the multi verse” and both Andrew and Toby had parts. So it just made sense when Dominic chose Andrew as their guest speaker.

He straightened his tie as he got ready to speak. 

The new weds had had a lovely dinner and the speeches made sure there were no dry eyes in the crowd and as a matter of fact. There were a wide mix of emotions displayed from everyone’s words. Harry made everyone laugh and completely embarrassed Tom and Harrison, while Nikki made everyone cry with how sweet she was. After Tom and Harrison had cut their cake, Andrew was due to speak. Their cake was a three layered Navy blue and gold cake, to match Harrison’s suit, Charlottes dress and the flowers that Monty and Tessa sported. It was adorned with edible pearls and diamonds and topped with crystallised gold roses. In other words it was a real show stopper. After Tom and Harrison had cut it, Andrew walked onto stage. 

“Good evening everyone” Andrew started. 

“When I was asked to speak, I was struck with what to say, because working with Tom, truly leaves you speechless. The dedication and connection he has to work is something neither Toby or I had when we played spiderman. The flexibility Tom has as an actor is incredible, he can go from playing a tough hard character like Arvin Russel, to someone as sweet and nerdy as Peter Parker, and I look up to you as a your co star and colleague for that. Alone Tom is an amazing person, but with Harrison at his side, these two become unstoppable, and that’s something I’ve about you. Your partner should always make you a better person and Harrison here, definitely makes Tom a better person. Visually you can see Tom striving for more when Harrison is around and you can see how much they thrive off each other” Andrew took a deep breath. 

“I’m honoured you asked me to speak today, and as your guest speaker I’m going to say two things for the grooms here to take away, for their years as a happy married couple” 

“The first thing I’d like to say before I leave you all, is something completely different. I’d like to say that I’ve never seen anyone look at anyone the way Tom looks at Harrison. You can just see the way his heart jumps every time Harrison looks back and makes eye contact and you can see, even when Tom is filming how much he looks at Harrison was certainty and confirmation and when Harrison gives him that small nod, all the previous nervousness and uncertainty that Tom had, dissipates just like that. That is a sign of a connection that will last forever and probably even beyond death if that’s even possible” 

“The second thing is that no matter what, you should have trust in your significant other or partner, you should know that if it came to a worst case scenario, you can and should always have faith in the person you love. No matter the reason you should always believe what your partner is saying to you, because that is one of the keys to a healthy and successful relationship, although from what I cam see, it seems as though you two have each others hearts in your palms and you have your trust sorted out, but I believe it’s still something I need to say” Andrew said and everyone nodded along. 

“Over all, I wish you two a happy time together and I hope that in 80 years time, you’ll be 104 and still together” everyone laughed and even Andrew had a small chuckle, before casting a knowing glance to Tom and walking off stage. Everyone clapped loudly and Tom nodded back to him. 

_____________  
After Andrew had spoken, the rest of the speeches were said and slowly their night came to an end. The crowd lit sparklers and as it got darker, made an aisle with their sparklers and Tom and Harrison ran through it together. Harrison threw his bouquet and for some reason, Harry caught it, even though Harry doesn’t even have a girlfriend, but everyone teased him and said that he and Tessa could get married, although Tessa didn’t seem too happy about that, so she whined and ran to Tom instead. Tom laughed and Harry was left with no girlfriend and Harrison’s bouquet. They wished all their guests goodnight as the night came to a close and by the end, everyone had gone except for Harry, Sam and his girlfriend, Nikki who’d been taking photo’s all day, Dominic, The dogs, Phil, Charlotte and her boyfriend. 

“You don’t have to stay” Harrison said, once he’d kissed his mother and sister. 

“Are you sure?” Phil replied. 

“Definitely” Haz replied and she nodded, before she, Charlotte and her boyfriend proceeded to leave. 

He bid them all farewell and they left, saying they’d see them tomorrow, although he could tell by the looks Tom was giving him, they wouldn’t be leaving their Venice hotel room for a while. They were here for a week after all, so why not have a little fun and then enjoy Italy. Harry also said good bye and left with his bouquet, and Tessa stayed behind, deciding she wanted to go with Tom and Haz instead. While Nikki and Dominic were cleaning up with Sam, Harrison snuck up behind his husband and lifted him into the air bridal style. Before spinning him round. At this stage, both boys had lost their blazers somewhere, Tom suspected Nikki had hung them up somewhere. 

“What’re you doing” Tom mumbled into Haz’s shoulder. 

“Nothing, just holding my boyfr- my husband” Harrison corrected and Tom blushed, he was lucky it as dark, so Harrison didn’t see him go red. 

Harrison placed Tom onto one of the tables, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the brunette. Tom made small gasps as Harrison moved and kissed down his neck. 

“Can you two stop having sex, and help tidy up the remnants from your wedding?” Sam asked, only to be shushed by Nikki. Like the boys were going to listen anyway, not to mention the fact that they were still fully clothed by anyway, Sam. 

“You boys head back to your hotel, we’ll finish up, you’re not much help anyway” Dominic offered, and gladly both Tom and Harrison took their things and kissed everyone goodbye before heading out. 

“I did NOT want to see how far they took that little “session” especially NOT IN HERE” Sam said only to once again be shushed by Nikki. 

“I’m sorry, darling, but Sam has a point” Dom replied and everyone laughed. 

___________

Tom as usual, fell asleep on Harrison in the car ride back and Harrison once again carried his husband out of the car, managing to unlock their door and carry Tom inside. Once he’d made it in, the blonde laid Tom onto the bed, before going to change. By the time he’d finished, Tom was awake and he’d already changed himself.

Tom tiresomely made a grab for Harrison before yawning. Harrison chuckled, taking his ring and glasses off, before moving into bed with Tom and sliding over to cuddle with him. 

“C’mere you” Harrison whispered, even though there was no where Tom could go. Tom simply let out a sigh and cuddled closer into Haz. 

“I love you Hazza” Tom whispered. 

“I love you two” Haz whispered back, and then the two were out, faster than you could say “SpiderMan.” Tom’s soft breaths could be heard if you listened closely, while Harrison protectively wrapped himself around the brunette. 

Tom wasn’t lying when he’d said “My love is your love” to Haz, and Haz wasn’t lying when he’d said “and our love is here to stay” because their love….wasn’t going anywhere.


	8. This Was Where it all Started.

The sun that shone down on Venice was scorching, but it didn’t change how happy the boys were feeling. The boys walked through the city of Venice hand in hand. The sky was as blue as Harrison’s eyes, and the Arno River was almost as sparkly as the twinkle in Tom’s eyes. The red-brown cobblestone was hot underneath them but the day was bright and clear. The two boys breathed in a the various smells of food that was being cooked as they walked through the city. 

The stalls in Venice were all different colours and the items they were selling varied, but the thing that caught the boys eyes most, were the Murano glass items. Harrison dragged Tom along leaving Harry and everyone else behind. 

“Hang on darling, you’re going to pull my arm out of its socket” Tom said giggling. 

Harrison looked around, and Tom who didn’t really want anything, took small glances here and there. All of a sudden a cerulean colour (that wasn’t Harrison’s eyes) caught his eye. He looked up at his husband and back down at the glass. They were a pair of muran glass, aquamarine blue cufflinks. He tapped Harrison and pointed at them and Harrison’s eyes lit up and he nodded vigourisely. 

“They’ll match your eyes” Tom said and Harrison blushed, and he spoke. 

“You should get a pair of gold ones then, to match your eyes” Harrison exclaimed. 

“My eyes are not gold” Tom said back. 

“Yes, they are, here look to the side, when the light hits them from that angle, they’re more gold than brown” Harrison said, turning Tom’s face with his hand, and smiling when he caught sight of the familiar gold light that flooded through as the solar rays hit his eyes. 

“Ugh, you’re so gorgeous it’s not even fair” Harrison complained, and Tom laughed blushing brightly. 

Harrison couldn’t speak any languages but like we said, when it came to shopping, Haz knew it all whether or not you had to speak English. So purchasing items was always fun, because Tom got to stand back and watch as Harrison tried to speak Italian. Tom would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot. 

“They’re perfect” Harrison said passing them to Tom, along with his own ones so he could have a closer look. 

He put them in his bag and took ahold of Tom’s hand again. 

“Where to next?” Haz asked.

“Back to the hotel and then somewhere for lunch?” Tom suggested and Harrison agreed. 

_________

“Ohhh, the aircon is nice” Tom said leaning back into his chair. 

Harrison nodded, taking a large sip of the sparkling water on the table. 

“Save some for me” Tom complained and Harrison laughed, pouring him a glass as well. 

“What should be order?” Haz asked. 

“I don’t mind, maybe some pasta, I’ve had enough of being on those stupid diets for a life time. I can finally enjoy some authentic Italian” Tom said and Harrison smiled and nodded. 

He called the waiter over and ordered their food. Along with glasses of red wine, the two enjoyed lunch sitting and chatting. For the first time in a while Tom felt truly relaxed, here enjoying life with the person he loved. He didn’t know if they’d go on a honeymoon after this, but just spending time with Haz was enough for him, so he didn’t mind. 

“Why are you staring?” Harrison asked, breaking Tom from his trance. 

“Because there’s something worth staring at” Tom replied, and Harrison blushed. 

“Come on then, let’s get going there’s so much more of Venice to explore” Harrison said, pulling his husband up with him. 

Tom smiled, putting money down onto the table and taking the blondes hand. 

“Gracias” Tom joked. (Thank you) 

“De nada” Harrison joked back. (You’re welcome) 

And just like that, something so simple and not even that funny sent the boys into fits of giggles. 

“We’re so stupid” Tom teased. 

“Agreed” Harrison said wiping his tears. (Yes, he’d laughed so hard he’d cried.)

____________

The water swayed and moved underneath them as and once again the water looked like it was covered in crystals as the sun covered it like a blanket. Tom stood at the front of the Venetian Gondola, with Harrison sitting behind him. Harrison took his phone out and snapped a photo of him, before uploading it to Instagram. Writing; “I would call you Captain Div, but 1. That’s my name, and 2. I’m married to you, so it would be bad for me” and then tagging Tom. Tom who was up front saw Harrison had tagged him in something and opened it before laughing and commenting back.; “At least I’m not wearing sunglasses over my normal glasses” 

“Hey, I did that one time, Tom and you were in Berlin, so leave me alone” Harrison said, standing to tickle his husband from behind. 

“S-t-h-h-ho-o-op” Tom said, moving around to pull Harrison’s hands off him. 

“I don’t like it” Tom whispered, into Harrison’s shoulder. 

“No, that’s a lie, you do” Harrison replied. The boat came to a jetty and both boys stepped out, before getting into another one. 

“I’m going to push you out for that” Tom said once they’d stepped on. 

“For what?” Harrison asked innocently. “For this?” He asked, moving his hands to tickle Tom again. 

“YES!” Tom squealed, and a much as he would’ve liked, he was no match against Harrison. 

“Not if I throw you in first” Harrison said, and Tom’s eyes widened. 

“You gonna take your shirt off, or should I chuck you in now” Harrison asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Tom smiled, taking his shirt off, Harrison doing the same, and before Tom could say “Harrison” the cold water was rushing up to him fast. The water hit Tom quicker than he’d expected and once he’d come up, he was pushed back down again, by Harrison who’d just jumped him. 

“You play so unfairly” Tom complained. 

“Don’t you like being dunked under water?” Harrison asked. 

“No, not when it gets in my ears and I manage to swallow half the canal” Tom replied. 

“Such a baby” Harrison tutted, laughing at the silly pout Tom had pulled. 

The two continued to swim around together Harrison splashing Tom and then moving when Tom looked to splash him back. 

“You know you said I was the baby, I’m not the one splashing like a five year old” Tom said, finally managing to catch Haz. 

Harrison just laughed, and pulled Tom in for a kiss. 

“You taste salty” Harrison replied. 

“No kidding, we’re in the water….” Tom stated the obvious and Harrison chuckled. Harrison pulled Tom in again, not caring that his lips were salty, because he was Tom and he loved him. To this day, Harrison still felt his insides do somersaults when he kissed Tom. He didn’t think he’d ever get over that feelings. He smiled as the warm feeling flooded through his body and left tingles. 

“You’re intoxicating” Harrison said, ghosting his lips over Tom’s neck. 

“You know, instead of teasing me, you can just kiss my neck” Tom said, wrapping his arms around Harrison’s neck, so he didn’t have to stay afloat. 

Harrison smiled and did in fact move to kiss his neck. With the sun shining brightly and Tom in his arms, there wasn’t much that could’ve made life better for the blonde. 

_____________

Tom gently took Harrison’s hand in his own. 

“Harrison you’ve been my assistant and my best friend for so long, what do you mean your feelings have changed” Tom asked, his heart beating fast. 

The two were standing over the Rialto bridge and it was their last day in Venice. The water made a soft noise in the background, but neither boys were focusing on that. 

“Tom, I think I’m falling in love with you, no actually, I am falling in love with you” Harrison said, and before he knew it, Tom’s lips were on his. They were warm and soft and everything Harrison had imagined them to be. 

“I’m falling in love with you too” Tom whispered, and he gasped for air, his forehead resting against Harrison’s. Harrison smiled and pulled Tom in to an embrace. 

“Oh god, I’m so glad, because if I hadn’t got the chance to kiss those pretty lips of yours, I might’ve…no would’ve lost it” Harrison admitted and Tom smiled. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

“Yes, I remember, Thomas you don’t need to remind me, how could I forget out first kiss” Harrison said. 

“Right here on this bridge” Tom whispered under his breath. 

“This was where it all started” Tom said.

“For goodness sakes, just kiss me before I “almost loose it” again” Harrison said, and Tom’s lips were on his once more. Harrison wrapped around Tom with one arm, the other moving to his chocolate brown curls. Harrison reluctantly let go of his boyfriend considering oxygen was a must need. 

“Oh god I love you” They said at the same time, before smiling together as well.

Tom was right, this was where it all started.


End file.
